michigansupfandomcom-20200213-history
List of butterflies and moths of Michigan
th, A This is a list of butterflies and moths—species of the order Lepidoptera—that have been observed in the U.S. state of Michigan. ButterfliesEdit Papilionidae Spicebush Swallowtail Papilio troilus ; Papilio * Eastern Tiger Swallowtail, Papilio glaucus * Canadian Tiger Swallowtail, Papilio canadensis * Spicebush Swallowtail, Papilio troilus * Black Swallowtail, Papilio polyxenes * Giant Swallowtail, Papilio cresphontes ; Eurytides * Zebra Swallowtail, Eurytides marcellus ; Battus * Pipevine Swallowtail, Battus philenor Pieridae ; Pieris * Cabbage White, Pieris rapae * Mustard White, Pieris oleracea * West Virginia White, Pieris virginiensis ; Pontia * Checkered White, Pontia protodice ; Euchloe * Olympia Marble, Euchloe olympia ; Colias * Clouded Sulphur, Colias philodice * Orange Sulphur, Colias eurytheme * Pink-edged Sulphur, Colias interior ; Eurema * Little Yellow, Eurema lisa Lycaenidae Lycaenini * American Copper, Lycaena phlaeas * Dorcas Copper, Lycaena dorcas * Purplish Copper, Lycaena helloides * Bog Copper, Lycaena epixanthe * Bronze Copper, Lycaena hyllus * Harvester, Feniseca tarquinius Theclini & Eumaeini * Gray Hairstreak, Strymon melinus * White M Hairstreak, Parrhasius m-album * Banded Hairstreak, Satyrium calanus * Hickory Hairstreak, Satyrium caryaevorus * Edward's Hairstreak, Satyrium edwardsii * Striped Hairstreak, Satyrium liparops * Northern Oak Hairstreak, Satyrium favonius ontario * Acadian Hairstreak, Satyrium acadica * Coral Hairstreak, Satyrium titus * Brown Elfin, Callophrys augustinus * Henry's Elfin, Callophrys henrici * Frosted Elfin, Callophrys irus * Hoary Elfin, Callophrys polios * Eastern Pine Elfin, Callophrys niphon * Western Pine Elfin, Callophrys eryphon * Early Hairstreak, Erora laeta Polyommatini * Eastern Tailed-blue, Cupido comyntas * Silvery Blue, Glaucopsyche lygdamus * Spring Azure, Celastrina ladon * Summer Azure, Celastrina neglecta * Karner Blue, Lycaeides melissa samuelis * Greenish Blue, Plebejus saepiolus * Melissa Blue, Plebejus melissa * Anna's Blue, Plebejus anna Riodinidae ; Calephelis * Swamp Metalmark, Calephelis muticum Nymphalidae Heliconiinae * Variegated Fritillary, Euptoieta claudia * Great Spangled Fritillary, Speyeria cybele * Atlantis Fritillary, Speyeria atlantis * Aphrodite Fritillary, Speyeria aphrodite * Meadow Fritillary, Boloria bellona * Frigga Fritillary, Boloria frigga * Silver-bordered Fritillary, Boloria selene * Bog Fritillary, Boloria eunomia * Freija Fritillary, Boloria freija Nymphalinae * Pearl Crescent, Phyciodes tharos * Northern Crescent, Phyciodes cocyta * Tawny Crescent, Phyciodes batesii * Gorgone Checkerspot, Chlosyne gorgone * Silvery Checkerspot, Chlosyne nycteis * Harris's Checkerspot, Chlosyne harrisii * Baltimore Checkerspot, Euphydryas phaeton * Question Mark, Polygonia interrogationis * Eastern Comma, Polygonia comma * Satyr Comma, Polygonia satyrus * Green Comma, Polygonia faunus * Hoary Comma, Polygonia gracilis * Gray Comma, Polygonia progne * Compton Tortoiseshell, Nymphalis vaualbum * Mourning Cloak, Nymphalis antiopa * Milbert's Tortoiseshell, Aglais milberti * Red Admiral, Vanessa atalanta * American Lady, Vanessa virginiensis * Painted Lady, Vanessa cardui * Common Buckeye, Junonia coenia * White Admiral, Limenitis arthemis * Red-spotted Purple, Limenitis arthemis * Viceroy, Limenitis archippus * Hackberry Emperor, Asterocampa celtis * Tawny Emperor, Asterocampa clyton * American Snout, Libytheana carinenta * Monarch, Danaus plexippus Satyrinae * Little Wood Satyr, Megisto cymela * Mitchell's Satyr, Neonympha mitchellii * Common Wood Nymph, Cercyonis pegala * Eyed Brown, Satyrodes eurydice * Appalachian Brown, Satyrodes appalachia * Northern Pearly-eye, Enodia anthedon * Common Ringlet, Coenonympha tullia * Red-disked Alpine, Erebia discoidalis * Chryxus Arctic, Oeneis chryxus * Jutta Arctic, Oeneis jutta Hesperiidae Pyrginae & Pyrrhopyginae * Silver-spotted Skipper, Epargyreus clarus * Hoary Edge, Achalarus lyciades * Southern Cloudywing, Thorybes bathyllus * Northern Cloudywing, Thorybes pylades * Juvenal's Duskywing, Erynnis juvenalis * Horace's Duskywing, Erynnis horatius * Dreamy Duskywing, Erynnis icelus * Sleepy Duskywing, Erynnis brizo * Persius Duskywing, Erynnis persius * Wild Indigo Duskywing, Erynnis baptisiae * Columbine Duskywing, Erynnis lucilius * Mottled Duskywing, Erynnis martialis * Common Checkered-Skipper, Pyrgus communis * Grizzled Skipper, Pyrgus centaureae * Common Sootywing, Pholisora catullus Heteropterinae & Hesperiinae * Arctic Skipper, Carterocephalus palaemon * European Skipper, Thymelicus lineola * Least Skipper, Ancyloxypha numitor * Poweshiek Skipperling, Oarisma poweshiek * Common Branded Skipper, Hesperia comma * Cobweb Skipper, Hesperia metea * Leonard's Skipper, Hesperia leonardus * Indian Skipper, Hesperia sassacus * Ottoe Skipper, Hesperia ottoe * Long Dash, Polites mystic * Peck's Skipper, Polites peckius * Tawny-edged Skipper, Polites themistocles * Crossline Skipper, Polites origenes * Black Dash, Euphyes conspicua * Northern Broken-dash, Wallengrenia egeremet * Little Glassywing, Pompeius verna * Dun Skipper, Euphyes vestris * Hobomok Skipper, Poanes hobomok * Zabulon Skipper, Poanes zabulon * Muberry Wing, Poanes massasoit * Broad-winged Skipper, Poanes viator * Two-spotted Skipper, Euphyes bimacula * Dion Skipper, Euphyes dion * Duke's Skipper, Euphyes dukesi * Delaware Skipper, Anatrytone logan * Dusted Skipper, Atrytonopsis hianna * Common Roadside Skipper, Amblyscirtes vialis * Pepper-and-Salt Skipper, Amblyscirtes hegon MothsEdit Arctiidae Arctiinae * Carlotta's Tiger Moth, Apantesis carlotta * Nais Tiger Moth, Apantesis nais * Harnessed Moth, Apantesis phalerata * Garden Tiger Moth, Arctia caja * Yellow-colored Scape Moth, Cisseps fulvicollis * Salt Marsh Moth, Estigmene acrea * Celia's Tiger Moth, Grammia celia * Figured Tiger Moth, Grammia figurata * Oithana Tiger Moth, Grammia oithona * Phyllira Tiger Moth, Grammia phyllira * Little Virgin Tiger Moth, Grammia virguncula * Banded Tussock Moth, Halysidota tessellaris * Confused Haploa Moth, Haploa confusa * Orange Holomelina Moth, Holomelina aurantiaca * Buchholz's Holomelina Moth, Holomelina buchholzi * Immaculate Holomelina Moth, Holomelina immaculata * Bog Holomelina Moth, Holomelina lamae * Giant Leopard Moth, Hypercompe scribonia * Ruby Tiger Moth, Phragmatobia fuliginosa * Large Ruby Tiger Moth, Phragmatobia assimilans * Lined Ruby Tiger Moth, Phragmatobia lineata * Isabella Tiger Moth, Pyrrharctia isabella * Agreeable Tiger Moth, Spilosoma congrua * Dubious Tiger Moth, Spilosoma dubia * Pink-legged Tiger Moth, Spilosoma latipennis * Virginia Tiger Moth, Spilosoma virginica Ctenuchinae * Yellow-colored Scape Moth, Cisseps fulvicollis * Virginia Ctenucha Moth, Ctenucha virginica Lithosiinae * Pale Lichen Moth, Crambidia pallida * Painted Lichen Moth, Hypoprepia fucosa * Scarlet Lichen Moth, Hypoprepia miniata Crambidae * Celery Leaftier Moth, Udea rubigalis Elachistidae * Hemlock Moth, Agonopterix alstroemeriana Erebidae Catocalinae * Three-staff Underwing Moth, Catocala amestris * Yellow-banded Underwing Moth, Catocala cerogama Geometridae Ennominae * Peppered Moth, Biston betularia * Pale Beauty Moth, Campaea perlata * Spiny Looper Moth, Phigalia titea Larentiinae * White-striped Black Moth, Trichodezia albovittata Lasiocampidae Lasiocampinae * Eastern Tent Caterpillar Moth, Malacosoma americanum * Forest Tent Caterpillar Moth, Malacosoma disstria Limacodidae * Saddleback Caterpillar Moth, Acharia stimulea Lymantriidae * Gypsy Moth, Lymantria dispar * White-marked Tussock Moth, Orgyia leucostigma Noctuidae Amphipyrinae * Copper Underwing Moth, Amphipyra pyramidea Hadeninae * White-Speck Moth, Mythimna unipuncta Herminiinae * Grayish Zanclognatha Moth, Zanclognatha pedipilalis Noctuinae * Large Yellow Underwing, Noctua pronuba Notodontidae * Sigmoid Prominent Moth, Clostera albosigma * Apical Prominent Moth, Clostera apicalis * Linden Prominent Moth, Ellida caniplaga * White Furcula Moth, Furcula borealis * Modest Furcula Moth, Furcula modesta * Western Furcula Moth, Furcula occidentalis * Lintner's Pebble Moth, Gluphisia lintneri * Small Pebble Moth, Gluphisia septentrionis * Saddle Prominent Moth, Heterocampa guttivitta * Oblique Heterocampa Moth, Heterocampa obliqua * White-blotched Heterocampa Moth,Heterocampa umbrata * Zaya Heterocampa Moth, Heterocampa zayasi * Pink Prominent Moth, Hyparpax aurora * Georgian Prominent Moth, Hyperaeschra georgica * Double-lined Prominent Moth, Lochmaeus bilineata * Variable Oakleaf Moth, Lochmaeus manteo * Mottled Prominent Moth, Macrurocampa marthesia * Drab Prominent Moth, Misogada unicolor * Rough Prominent Moth, Nadata gibbosa * Double-toothed Prominent Moth, Nerice bidentata * Base-streaked Prominent Moth, Notodonta scitipennis * Elegant Prominent Moth, Odontosia elegans * Chocolate Prominent Moth, Peridea ferruginea * Angulose Prominent Moth, Peridea angulosa * Black-rimmed Prominent Moth, Pheosia rimosa * Chestnut Schizura, Schizura badia * Red-humped Caterpillar Moth, Schizura concinna * Morning-glory Prominent Moth, Schizura ipomoeae * Black-blotched Schizura Moth, Schizura leptinoides * Unicorn Caterpillar Moth, Schizura unicornis Saturniidae Citheroniinae * Orangestriped Oakworm Moth, Anisota senatoria * Spiny Oakworm Moth, Anisota stigma * Pink-striped Oakworm Moth, Anisota virginiensis * Regal Moth, Citheronia regalis * Rosy Maple Moth, Dryocampa rubicunda * Imperial Moth, Eacles imperialis * Honey Locust Moth, Sphingicampa bicolor * Bisected Honey Locust Moth, Sphingicampa bisecta Hemileucinae * Io Moth, Automeris io * Buck Moth, Hemileuca maia * Nevada Buck Moth, Hemileuca nevadensis Saturniinae * Luna Moth, Actias luna * Polyphemus Moth, Antheraea polyphemus * Giant Silkmoth, Callosamia angulifera * Promethea Silkmoth, Callosamia promethea * Columbia Silkmoth, Hyalophora columbia * Cecropia Moth, Hyalophora cecropia Sphingidae Macroglossinae * Tantalus Sphinx, Aellopos tantalus * Nessus Sphinx, Amphion floridensis * Azalea Sphinx, Darapsa choerilus * Virginia Creeper Sphinx, Darapsa myron * Hydrangea Sphinx, Darapsa versicolor * Lettered Sphinx, Deidamia inscriptum * Mournful Sphinx, Enyo lugubris * Ello Sphinx, Erinnyis ello * Achemon Sphinx, Eumorpha achemon * Pandora Sphinx Moth, Eumorpha pandorus * Snowberry Clearwing, Hemaris diffinis * Slender Clearwing, Hemaris gracilis * Hummingbird Clearwing, Hemaris thysbe * Bedstraw Hawkmoth, Hyles gallii * White-lined Sphinx, Hyles lineata * Abbott's Sphinx, Sphecodina abbottii * Tersa Sphinx, Xylophanes tersa Sphinginae * Pink-spotted Hawkmoth, Agrius cingulata * Five-Spotted Hawkmoth, Manduca quinquemaculata * Clemens' Hawkmoth, Sphinx luscitiosa * Tobacco Hornworm, Manduca sexta * Walnut Sphinx, Amorpha juglandis * Elm Sphinx, Ceratomia amyntor * Catalpa Sphinx, Ceratomia catalpae * Waved Sphinx, Ceratomia undulosa * Pawpaw Sphinx, Dolba hyloeus * Northern Pine Sphinx, Lapara bombycoides * Cluentius Sphinx, Neococytius cluentius * Modest Sphinx, Pachysphinx modesta * Blinded Sphinx, Paonias excaecatus * Small-eyed Sphinx, Paonias myops * One-eyed Sphinx, Smerinthus cerisyi * Twin-spotted Sphinx, Smerinthus jamaicensis * Canadian Sphinx, Sphinx canadensis * Great Ash Sphinx, Sphinx chersis * Wild Cherry Sphinx, Sphinx drupiferarum * Hermit Sphinx, Sphinx eremitus * Laurel Sphinx, Sphinx kalmiae * Poecila Sphinx, Sphinx poecila Yponomeutidae * Ailanthus Webworm Moth, Atteva aurea Category:Lists